memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Characters in Star Trek: Vanguard
The following is a list of all characters appearing or referenced in Star Trek: Vanguard, expanded from a mini-pedia at the end of Reap the Whirlwind. Federation Starfleet Starbase 47 Command & Operations Staff * Commodore Diego Reyes. Commanding officer, Starbase 47, 2265-2266. Flag officer with authority over Starfleet operations and Federation civilians in the Taurus Reach. Previous postings included command of the and junior postings on the and the , under Captain Matuzas. ** Yeoman/Lieutenant Toby Greenfield. Senior administrative assistant to Commodore Diego Reyes. Short, doe-eyed, efficient, cute, mid-20s. ** Yeoman (Midshipman Cadet) Suzie Finneran. A tall, auburn-haired young woman who serves as Commodore Reyes's gamma-shift yeoman. * Rear Admiral Heihachiro Nogura. Commanding officer, Starbase 47, 2266-2268. Flag officer with authority over Starfleet operations and Federation civilians in the Taurus Reach. ** Yeoman (Lieutenant) Toby Greenfield. Continues to be senior administrative assistant under Admiral Nogura. ** Yeoman (Ensign) Suzie Finneran. Becomes the beta-shift yeoman to Admiral Nogura, promoted to ensign. ** Yeoman (Lieutenant) Lisa McMullan, a cherub-cheeked woman in her twenties who managed to convey both joviality and professionalism with her easy manner and quick smile. She serves in 2268 as the gamma-shift (night shift) yeoman to Admiral Nogura. * Commander Jonathan Cooper. Executive officer, Starbase 47. Cooper is married to Jen and their son is Jake. * Lieutenant commander Yael Dohan. Gamma-shift officer of the watch on Starbase 47. Light-brown hair, cut short; slender but muscular; Israeli ancestry. * Lieutenant commander Briv, Tellarite male, unusually slim for his species. Sensor-control officer, Starbase 47. * Lieutenant Commander Raymond Cannella, fleet operations manager of Starbase 47. A big guy, he is balding and has a New Jersey accent. * Lieutenant Judy Dunbar. Senior communications officer aboard Starbase 47. She twirls her hair as nervous habit and has a photographic memory. * Ensign Gisela Ribiero, Portuguese junior communications officer. * Ensign Kail Tescar, sensor officer. Colonial Administration * Lieutenant Commander Aole Miller, colonial administrator. Died 2268. Starfleet Intelligence * Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn, Vulcan female, born 2191, daughter of Sivok and . Starfleet Intelligence liaison to Starbase 47, 2265-2266. She is haunted by the katra of Sten, and plays jazz piano at Manón's Cabaret. * Commander Serrosel ch'Nayla, Andorian chan. intelligence liason to Starbase 47, 2266-2268. Killed in the rescue of Diego Reyes. * Agent Cofell, Operative of Starfleet Intelligence who escorts Anna Sandesjo (aka Lurqal) from her temporary quarters to a secret transport off of Starbase 47. * Agent Verheiden, an operative of Starfleet Intelligence agent who escorts Anna Sandesjo from her temporary quarters to a secret transport that is intended to smuggle her off of Starbase 47. Medical * Doctor Ezekiel Fisher, chief medical officer. Octogenarian, wishing to retire. Stayed in Starfleet first to be advisor to his close friend, Diego Reyes, then to watch over Reyes's lover Rana Desai. Served with Reyes on the , where he was close to Hallie Gannon too, and the . Attempted to have Jabilo M'Benga be his successor at Vanguard, but the younger man wanted to serve on a ship. After Desai's departure he stayed on Vanguard, retiring only in 2268 and planning to join his daughter's medical practice on Mars. However, Fisher was unable to leave the station before the arrival of a massive Tholian armada. During the battle he accompanied Fellaren th'Shoras (Shor) to the weapons batteries, and perished in the defense of the station that year. Had at least three children, Ely, Jane and Noah, at least one one son-in-law, Neil (husband of Jane), and at least two grandsons, James and Seth (children of Jane and Neil). * Doctor Jabilo M'Benga, assistant chief medical officer, groomed by Fisher to replace him. Turned the post down for a desire to serve on a starship. By 2267 he was assigned to the Enterprise crew, but briefly visited Vanguard again in 2268, when the Enterprise was assigned to the station - sharing beers with Doctor Fisher whilst they watched Tellarites plays rugby. * Doctor Gonzalo Robles, member of the medical staff at Vanguard Hospital. After Doctor Fisher retires in 2268, Robles became the chief medical officer of the station. * Doctor Steinberg. * Nurse Melanie Martinez. Member of the medical staff at Vanguard Hospital. * Sherivan sh'Ness, a fourth-year medical student in Vanguard Hospital in 2266. Andorian . * Doctor Thelex, Andorian chan chief of dentistry at Vanguard Hospital, Starbase 47. Wears distinctive octagonal-frame eyeglasses. Station Security * Lieutenant Haniff Jackson, security chief. Never loses a bet. * Lieutenant , female security officer on Starbase 47. Escorted envoys out of a diplomatic summit held by Ambassador Jetenian in 2265, in 2266 escorts the disgraced Reyes to the USS Nowlan. * Lieutenant Mary Jane Hetzlein was a brown-haired human female security officer on Starbase 47. She was killed in action on the Omari-Ekon in 2268. * Lieutenant Charles, security officer attached to the Federation Customs Office on Starbase 47. * Lieutenant Ridley, security officer required to testify in a case of alleged domestic battery. * Lieutenant Ginther, a member of station security who knew Tim Pennington in a social context. * Ensign Donovan Collig, member of Starbase 47 security team; filed sloppy investigative paperwork that derailed a criminal investigation by the Starfleet JAG office. * Ensign Tseng, escorted the disgraced Reyes to the USS Nowlan in 2266. * Chief petty officer Joe Gianetti, a a dark-haired, muscular human male member of Chief Jackson's security team. Killed in action on the Omari-Ekon in 2268. * Security Officer Wallingford, in charge of restricting access to Starbase 47's cargo facility. Engineering * Lieutenant Chris Ballard, original chief engineering officer, Starbase 47. Was part of the team that built Deep Space Station K-5. Flummoxed by systemic failures caused by Shedai Carrier Wave. Killed by the self-destruct function of a Rigelian scrambler-transmitter that had been insinuated into Starbase 47's comm relays. Replaced by USS Lovell engineer Isaiah Farber. * Lieutenant Isaiah Farber, chief engineer. Former member of the S.C.E. engineering team on the . Helped identify Shedai Carrier Wave signal and harden the starbase's systems against it. * Lieutenant Addison Shepherd. Second-in-command of engineering operations on Starbase 47. * Ensign Malhotra. Found murdered in a Jefferies tube by Lovell engineer Isaiah Farber. Last reported location before his disappearance was Cargo Bay 19. * Ensign Tamishiro, engineer. Judge Advocate General Office * Captain Rana Desai, the principal JAG officer on the station, who administers all Starfleet and Federation law in the Taurus Reach. Formerly a detective, she entered Starfleet and joined the JAG corps. Passionate, stern and fastidious, she arrived on Vanguard in 2265. Although she soon entered into a relationship with the station's CO, Diego Reyes, they kept it secret and often crossed swords in their public roles - whether over colony policy or JAG's responsibility to investigate potential failings by Starfleet or Reyes, such as the loss of the . Secretly she also was preparing a case about Reyes and Starfleet's association with criminal elements, such as the Orion merchant Ganz, but when Reyes released classified information she instead had to arrest him for another reason. She defended Reyes in his trial, and prepared to move to Earth after the trial to continue their relationship - but the commodore's presumed death aboard the put an end to that plan. Beginning to move on, she had a fling with Haniff Jackson, before T'Prynn, then rogue, revealed Reyes was alive. She left Vanguard in 2267, but was reunited with Reyes in 2270. ** Lieutenant Deborah Simpson, her assistant. * Lieutenant, later Lieutenant Commander Holly Moyer, JAG officer. Young, athletic, willowy, auburn-haired. Excellent racquetball player. She assumed Desai's leadership role in 2267, vindicating the distinguishing remarks given by Captain Mosh zelev Sereb when he choose her to be his assistant in the court martial of Diego Reyes. * Lieutenant commander Peter Liverakos, defense attorney, assigned to Starfleet JAG office on Starbase 47. Mid-40s, boyish appearance, goatee, salt-and-pepper hair. Defended Commodore Diego Reyes and the Vanguard crew during a JAG-mandated inquiry following the loss of the in 2266. * Commander Nathan Spires, a skilled JAG officer and the initial defense lawyer of Diego Reyes in 2266. =Court Martial of Commodore Reyes = * Admiral Gillian Moratino, JAG officer and appointed head of the court martial of Diego Reyes. * Admiral Franklin Komack, admiral and the only member of the board who possessed any knowledge of Operation Vanguard prior to his selection for this trial. * Admiral Alejandro Perez, a young admiral on the board of judges. * Commodore Jeong Hynu-Su, a flag officer seen to be wearing anachronistic rimless glasses, and a member of the board of judges. * Captain Mosh zelev Sereb, the Tellerite prosecutor of Commodore Reyes. Famous for never loosing a case, either in prosecution or defense. Cargo Crew * Chief Petty Officer Elizabeth Langlois, Cargo master of Starbase 47. * Master Chief Petty Officer zh'Shalas, Andorian zhen, Gamma-shift cargo chief on Starbase 47. * Crewman K. Malik, member of cargo crew. * Chief Petty Officer Israel Medina. Fictional cargo chief on Starbase 47, invented by Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn to deceive reporter Tim Pennington into publishing a flawed set of facts regarding the Tholian attack on the Ravanar IV outpost and the Starship Bombay. Ostensibly, the person whom Pennington met was an agent of Starfleet Intelligence planted by T'Prynn. * Chief Petty Officer Sozlok, a vaguely simian-looking non-commissioned officer who works the night shift, supervising the public storage facilities on Starbase 47. He seems to hate his job. He regaled Manón with ribald tales of his misspent youth. Customs * Chief Petty Officer Ivan Vumelko, Starfleet Customs officer on Starbase 47. Paunchy, bug-eyed, world-weary, sarcastic, grouchy. Defense * Lieutenant Fellaren th'Shoras ("'Shor"), a young Andorian thaan in Command division who was stationed at Phaser Control Delta. He arrived at Vanguard Hospital during the defense of the station in 2268 and requested medics be sent to his position. Doctor Ezekiel Fisher joined him. They died together when the compartment they were in was opened to vacuum. Unknown * Lieutenant Miwal, Caitian crewmember. Treated in Vanguard Hospital for abdominal distress related to a bezoar—i.e., a hairball. * Lieutenant Felicia Knight, the station's preeminent expert on Tholian biology. Until 2268 she never had the chance to study a live Tholian before. * Specialist Roderigo Medeira. * Ensign Rory Meeker. The Vault/Operation Vanguard personnel * Lieutenant Ming Xiong, archaeology & anthropology officer, head of all research and deployment concerns of Operation Vanguard. * Doctor Varech jav Gek, Tellarite scientist, works in the Vault with Lieutenant Ming Xiong. One of Starfleet's top minds in theoretical chemistry and molecular physics. Excitable; a bit of a gossip. * Bohannon, member of research team studying the Shedai artifact on Erilon. Killed by the Shedai Wanderer. His autopsy yielded valuable information about the Shedai meta-genome. * Doctor Tarcoh, a Deltan theoretical physicist in his late sixties. * Ensign McCown, a young human male research scientist with the Vault. Killed in 2266 during the Klingon operation that kidnapped Ming Xiong from the surface of Erilon. * Lieutenant , a thirty-something applied quantum physicist with a compact build and a full head of prematurely gray hair. * Ensign , a much-lauded wunderkind of biophysics and quantum chemistry. * Commodore Matthew Decker, Starfleet flag officer and commander of the USS Constellation, whose ship finds traces of the Shedai Meta-genome in 2263. The transmission of this data to Starfleet Command led to the foundation of Operation Vanguard and the Federation's aggressive entrenchment into the Taurus Reach. ** Yeoman , Decker's administrative assistant, who had transferred to the two weeks before the discovery of the meta-genome. ** Yeoman Guthrie, Decker's new administrative assistant. * Commander Hiromi Takeshewada, the first officer of the Constellation in 2263. * Lieutenant Guillermo Masada, science officer in 2263 who finds the meta-genome. * Ensign Ponor, communications officer in 2263. * Captain Zhao Sheng, captain until 2265. * Commander Atish Khatami. Formerly served as first officer under Captain Sheng until his death in 2265 on Erilon. Husband, Kenji, and daughter, Parveen, reside on Deneva. They were saved by the actions of Captain Kirk and the Enterprise. * Lieutenant Commander Katherine Stano, first officer from 2265. * Ensign Stephen Klisiewicz, chief science officer in 2265, promoted to Lieutenant in 2266. * Lieutenant Marielise McCormack, navigator. Flirted with Lieutenant (then Ensign) Stephen Klisiewicz in 2265. * Lieutenant Neelakanta, Arcturian helmsman. * Lieutenant Hector Estrada, communications officer. * Lieutenant Thorsen, tactical officer. * Ensign Halse, Bridge officer. * Lieutenant Commander Paul Norton, beta shift bridge officer. Considered by Captain Khatami as a possible first officer in 2266. * Lieutenant T'Pes, a Vulcan female junior science officer, USS Endeavour, considered by Captain Atish Khatami as a possible candidate for the first officer position. * Doctor Anthony Leone, chief mediecal officer. * Doctor Bruce Griffin, assistant CMO. Has a reputation for always being prepared. * Doctor Catera, medical doctor who provided medical care to the research team on Erilon. * Nurse Sikal, Vulcan female, member of medical staff. * Commander Bersh glov Mog, chief engineer until 2268. Died in the defense of Starbase 47. * Lieutenant Stegbauer, engineer. * Ensign Karen LaMartina, engineer. * Faran, engineer's mate. * Lieutenant Jeanne La Sala, security guard. * Lieutenant Nauls, security guard. Faced the Shedai sentinels on Erilon. KIA. * Ensign Paul McGibbon, security guard. * Ensign Roderick, security officer, stood with Lieutenant Jeanne La Sala against Shedai sentinel attack on Erilon. * Ensign Hammond, security officer, stood with Lieutenant Jeanne La Sala against Shedai sentinel attack on Erilon. * Chief Michael Shuster, transporter operator. * Chief , transporter operator. * Colleen Cook, junior archaeologist, assigned to help Lieutenant Ming Xiong study the Shedai Conduit on Erilon. * Ensign , an officer assigned to the study of the Shedai Conduit on Erilon. Worked in the artifact control room. KIA during the first sentinel attack. * Lieutenant , a vocal critic of the promotion of Captain Khatami. Had his attitude manually adjusted by Dr. Anthony Leone. * Ensign sh'Dastisar, an officer who had a minor problem with the food slots. * Ensign th'Shendileth, an officer who had a minor problem with the food slots. * Lieutenant Commander Stutzman, a Starfleet officer who had been "hitching a ride" to a rendezvous with the Starship Endeavour on the Starship Bombay when the Bombay was ambushed and destroyed at Ravanar. * Captain Adelard Nassir, Commanding officer, 2265-2268. * Commander Clark Terrell, First Officer. * Lieutenant Commander Bridget McLellan ("BridyMac"), Second officer. Released in 2267 to be an operative of Starfleet Intelligence with Cervantes Quinn. KIA in 2268. * Lieutenant Faro Dastin, BridyMac's replacement as Tactical officer. * Doctor Lisa Babitz. Chief Medical Officer. Blonde, blue-eyed, tall, pretty, germophobic. * Lieutenant Celerasayna zh'Firro. Navigator and helmsman. * Lieutenant . Security Chief. In 2266, he was 118 years old and a Kolinahr master. * Lieutenant Niwara. Caitian Field scout, KIA on Jinoteur IV by Shedai Sentinels in 2266. * Ensign , Niwara's replacement as scout. * Senior Chief Petty Officer Razka, Saurian field scout. Would eventually serve on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), KIA in 2380 on Tezwa. * Ensign Vanessa Theriault, science officer. Saved by the Shedai Apostate on Jinoteur. Briefly had a relationship with journalist Tim Pennington after being rescued by him on Jinoteur IV, ended it when his story about Jinoteur led to the arrest of Diego Reyes. * Ensign Nguyen Tan Bao, Vietnamese medical technician and occasional scout. * "Master Chief": Mike "Mad Man" Ilucci, Chief Engineer. * Petty Officer First Class Salagho Threx, Denobulan Senior Engineer's Mate. * Petty Officer Second Class Karen Cahow. Human Engineer. Average height and build, blond hair, phobic about being on planetary surfaces. * Crewman Torvin, Tiburonian Engineer. * Captain Hallie Gannon, commanding officer and former first officer of Diego Reyes aboard the . Blonde, optimistic. * Commander Vondas Milonakis, First officer. * Lieutenant Thanashal ch'Shonnas, Science officer. * Lieutenant Susan Nave, Communications officer. * Lieutenant Oriana D'Amato, Helmsman. Wife of senior geologist Robert D'Amato. Had a three-month affair with married reporter Tim Pennington. KIA with the Bombay at Ravanar IV. * Ensign Daniel Berry, Navigator. * Ensign Vanderhoven, the torpedo room officer. * Lieutenant Commander Kevin Judge, Chief engineer. * McCarthy, Assistant chief engineer. * Lieutenant Nem chim Loak, Assistant impulse engineer supervisor. Had his hair dyed pink by Lieutenant Ming Xiong, as a practical joke revenge for his snoring. * Lieutenant Steve Kashuk, engineer. * Ensign Brett Anderson, engineer. * Ensign Tory Castellano, engineer. * Ensign Donna Robertson, engineer. * Crewman Donna Ford, engineer. * Doctor Hua Sun Lee, chief medical officer. * Nurse Jean Guerin. * Nurse Imelio. * Cargo Chief , a NCO on-board. ''USS Lovell Ship Staff * Captain Daniel Okagawa, commanding officer. Earlier in his career, served with Diego Reyes for all of 12 days on the , under Captain Matuzas. * Commander Araev zh'Rhun, Andorian first officer. Killed with Kurt Davis by the Shedai Wanderer in 2268, but in the process saved almost all the crew of the ''Lovell. * Ensign Folanir Pzial, Rigelian male communications officer. * Lieutenant Sasha Rodriguez, helm officer. * Ensign Molan lek Xav, Tellerite science officer. * Doctor Charles Rockey, chief medical officer. * Lieutenant Jessica Diamond, weapons officer. Shoulder-length brown hair. * Lieutenant commander Moves-With-Burning-Grace, chief engineer. * Lieutenant Donovan Adams, search party leader on Gamma Tauri IV. KIA. * Lieutenant sh'Neroth, Andorian member of the ill-fated search party on Gamma Tauri IV. * Ensign Blaise Selby, geologist, member of the ill-fated search party on Gamma Tauri IV. * Security Guard Kattan, member of the ill-fated search party on Gamma Tauri IV. * Security Guard Ndufe, member of the ill-fated search party on Gamma Tauri IV. * Ensign Frances Porter, KIA when the Shedai Wanderer attacked the ship in 2268. * Ensign Bernd Perplies, KIA when the Shedai Wanderer attacked the ship in 2268. SCE Team * Lieutenant Mahmud al-Khaled, commanding officer of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers contingent. Promoted to lieutenant commander during mission to Gamma Tauri IV. * Lieutenant Kurt Davis. Second-in-command of the S.C.E. team on the U.S.S. Lovell in 2266. Killed with Araev zh'Rhun by the Shedai Wanderer in 2268, but in the process saved almost all the crew of the Lovell. * Lieutenant Paul LeGere, Member of the S.C.E. team on the U.S.S. Lovell, former roommate of Isaiah Farber. After teasing Farber, LeGere awoke one day to find he suddenly had no need of a comb. * Lieutenant Margaux Luciano, engineer. * Lieutenant T'Laen, Vulcan female, S.C.E. computer specialist. * Ensign Jeffrey Anderson, member of S.C.E. team on the Lovell. Lost right arm in action against Shedai sentinels on Gamma Tauri IV. Best friend of Ensign Brian O'Halloran. * Ensign Brian O'Halloran, member of the S.C.E. team on the Lovell. Best friend of Ensign Jeffrey Anderson. * Ensign/Lieutenant Ghrex, Denobulan female, engineer. Participated in the research mission to Erilon. * Ensign Sulok, a Vulcan male engineer. * Captain Whitsitt, commanding officer. * Captain Andrew Jarvis, commanding officer. In the defense of Vanguard in 2268, he proclaimed the situation "FUBAR" and rammed the leading warship of the Tholian armada. * Captain Thomas Blair, captain. * Commander Kamau Mbugua, first officer. * Lieutenant commander Terry Shull, gamma shift duty officer. * Doctor Jane Hamilton, chief medical officer. * Lieutenant Commander Clarissa Nyn, chief science officer. * Lieutenant commander Trethishavu th'Vlene, Andorian thaan security chief. * Ensign Ravishankar Sabapathy, communications officer. * Captain Telvane, a burly, square-headed, lantern-jawed, sun-browned Starfleet freighter captain. He objected to being conscripted into the defense of in 2268, correctly predicting his ship's easy demise in the battle. * Captain James T. Kirk, commanding officer of the Enterprise, who becomes involved in Operation Vanguard after his vessel's return from the galactic barrier in 2265. He takes Ming Xiong to the ruins of Ravenor. Later Kirk investigates the disappearance of Thomas Blair's Defiant, is remanded to Vanguard for a few weeks and ultimately intervenes in the defense of the station, allowing Admiral Nogura and his remaining crew. Once promoted to Chief of Starfleet Operations under Nogura as Starfleet's Commanding Officer, both men would consign the secrets of Vanguard to classified Starfleet Archives in Aldrin City on Luna. * Commander Spock, the first officer of the Enterprise who is rebuffed by T'Prynn for enquiring into her troubled past. Three years later, after her healing, he attempts to help her rediscover her jazz music. * Lieutenant commander Montgomery Scott, the chief engineer of the ship, who in 2265 attempts to obtain contraband alcohol from Ganz. * Doctor Philip Boyce, the imminently retiring doctor of the Enterprise in 2265, who helps Kirk deal with his depression after the loss of Gary Mitchell. * Doctor Leonard McCoy, Doctor Boyce's replacement as CMO. * Lieutenant Uhura, the chief communications officer of the ship, who identifies the obvious forgeries in Tim Pennington's news report about the s loss at Ravenor. * Lieutenant Robert D'Amato, the husband of Lieutenant Oriana D'Amato of the , who was having an affair with Tim Pennington on . Starbase 12 * Commodore DeRoché, commanding officer. * Commander Haystead, senior officer. Planet-based personnel Ravanar IV * Commander Dean Singer, commander of the SCE team on-planet. Killed during the Tholian attack on the planet. * Lieutenant John Ott. Communications officer. KIA. * Ensign T'Hana, a vulcan female engineer assigned to the S.C.E. team on Ravanar IV. Worked directly with the Shedai Conduit. KIA. * Chief Petty Officer Miguel Velez, a member of the S.C.E. team on Ravanar IV. Gamma Tauri IV * Lieutenant Christopher Gabbert, "Room boss" in charge of directing Starfleet covert operations on Gamma Tauri IV. Cestus III * Commodore Howard Travers, flag officer and appointed head of the Federation colony on Cestus III, tasked with monitoring Klingon ship movements in the nearby Taurus Reach. Killed when the colony was destroyed by the Gorn. Luna =Aldrin City Archives Annex = * Captain Czerwinski, commander of the classified Starfleet archives facility in 2270. Starfleet Command * Admiral Harvey Severson, Admiral Naguro's supervising officer at Starfleet Command, whom Naguro viewed as a desk-bound bureaucrat. He was a rail-thin, pale-complexioned man of Swedish ancestry. A hawk with strong beliefs in Federation security and supremacy, Severson ordered Naguro and the Vault scientists to perform militaristic tests of the replicated Eremar Tkon array in 2268 – tests which ultimately led the Tholian Assembly to attack and destroy . * Admiral Selim Aziz, the director of Starfleet Intelligence. Of Tunisian descent, with rich brown skin. In 2268 he contacted Lieutenant T'Prynn to enquire after how much Cervantes Quinn remembered of the Shedai Apostate's Tkon Array equations after she mind-melded with him. Learning that, in T'Prynn's estimation, Quinn now remembered the events – and data – of that day, making him vulnerable to Klingon and other power's probes, he solemnly ordered T'Prynn to covertly eliminate Quinn. * Admiral Comsol, the Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet in 2270 and the then-promoted Commanding Officer Naguro's direct superior. That year Comsol and the Federation President had all data regarding Operation Vanguard, the Taurus meta-genome and the Shedai's more secret aspects, deposited – even buried – in the classified files of the Aldrin City Archives Annex. Only their direct successors had the power to access the files, and any attempt to look at the data would be raised with their staff. Other Starfleet Personnel mentioned * Captain Matuzas, the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Helios, a Drexler-class frigate aboard which Diego Reyes and Daniel Okagawa served on as young officers. * Admiral McCreary, a high-ranking officer at Starfleet Medical. * Captain Rymer. Sponsored Diego Reyes's application to Starfleet Academy and served as Reyes's mentor. In 2266, referred to as the "late" Captain Rymer, date of death uncertain. * Terence Sadler, former security chief of the Starship Dauntless under the command of Diego Reyes. Retired from Starfleet service to get married and raise a family on colony planet Ingraham B. Dies with his family during the neural parasite attack on that planet in 2265. * Captain Friedl Segfrunsdóttir, instructor on Federation law at Starfleet Academy during James T. Kirk's years as an underclassman. Federation Diplomatic Corps Starbase 47 * Ambassador Jetanien, Rigelian Chelon diplomat in charge of Federation political efforts in the Taurus Reach. One of the key leaders of Operation Vanguard and the hunt to uncover the secrets of the Shedai Meta-genome. Grew disentranced with the sector in 2267 and made contact with Senator D'Tran of the Romulan Star Empire. Would found the neutral planet of peace on Nimbus III with D'Tran and Lugok, former Klingon ambassador to Vanguard. * Anna Sandesjo. Federation diplomatic attache. Klingon female disguised to appear human. Served as senior diplomatic attaché to Ambassador Jetanien. Real name was Lurqal. Reported to Ambassador Lugok and his aide Turag. Had an affair with Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn, who turned her into a double agent. Cover compromised for a disinformation campaign to rescue the from Jinoteur IV. Killed in a bombing attack on the , the ship intended to smuggle her off of Vanguard. Assassin was Zett Nilric, hired by Klingon Imperial Intelligence. ( -''Reap the Whirlwind) * Akeylah Karumé, Federation diplomatic attache. Dark-skinned, tall, bold. Dresses in bright colors and great at handling Klingons, she was tasked with being Klingon attache in 2265. She would work with Jetanien in his attempt to contact D'Tran. Promoted to senior ambassador after Jetenian's departure for Nimbus III in 2267. * Sovik, a Federation diplomat and envoy to the Tholian delegation on Starbase 47. * Dietrich Meyer, Federation diplomat known to be a drunkard. Former envoy to the Klingon delegation on Starbase 47. Had an altercation in Manón's Cabaret with Klingon Ambassador Lugok that ended with Lugok's d'k tahg embedded in Meyer's thigh. Meyer survived the assault but was subsequently reassigned to office administrative tasks. Akeylah Karumé succeeded him as the envoy to the Klingons. * Adam Stotsky, the communications supervisor in the Federation Embassy on Starbase 47, under the supervision of Ambassador Jetanien. Nimbus III * Sergio Moreno, Ambassador Jetanien's administrative attache at the Federation embassy in Paradise City on Nimbus III. He entered into a relationship with , the attache of Senator D'Tran at the Romulan embassy there. Their relationship would continue after S'anra became the Romulan ambassador to Nimbus III following D'Tran's murder. * Tara Varney, a female human staff member. * Thies, a male human staff member. * Adinolfi, a male human staff member. Federation Citizens and Civilians Starbase 47 * Tim Pennington, human journalist. Married until 2265 to Lora Brummer. * Cervantes Quinn, human trader. * Carol Marcus, a human civilian scientist appointed by the Federation Council in 2266 to head the research programme of Project Vanguard. Clashed with Ming Xiong, whom she superseded, but became strong colleagues. Would be given a research station in 2268 to research a non-militaristic output from the Shedai Meta-genome, which would become the Genesis Device. ** David Marcus, her son by James T. Kirk, whom she raises alone. * Iman al-Jazaar, religious leader on Starbase 47. * Rabbi Geller, religious leader on Starbase 47. * Father McKee, religious leader on Starbase 47. * Gom glasch Moar, Tellarite religious leader on Starbase 47. The resident throg, or "sin-eater." * Zharran sh'Rassa, the Andorian religious leader on Starbase 47, representing the station's eresh'tha. * Brother Sihanouk, the Buddhist religious leader on Starbase 47. * Matt Romano, owner and operator of Café Romano, an outdoor eatery in Stars Landing. Said to make "consistently perfect Hollandaise sauce." * Manón, Silgov female, preternaturally beautiful, radiates an aura of physical warmth at close range. Owner of Manón's Cabaret, the de facto officers' club on Starbase 47. Let T'Prynn play jazz piano there. * Tom Walker, bartender and proprietor of Tom Walker's, a bar on Stars Landing. * Allie, lead bartender at Tom Walker's. Flirts with Tim Pennington when he visits. * Maggie, night bartender at Tom Walker's. * Marshall Watts, a member of Tom Walker's kitchen staff who also doubles as one of the bar's unofficial bouncers. * Roger Shear, a mining-consortium executive who went on a dinner date with Anna Sandesjo to Manón's Cabaret, thereby precipitating a psychological breakdown for Sandesjo's lover, T'Prynn, who saw them together. * Jennifer Braun, receptionist at Vanguard Hospital in 2266. Vulcan * Sten, the former fiancé of T'Prynn. Refused to release her when she asked to be excused from the marriage contract in 2212. Fought T'Prynn in the Koon-ut-kal-if-fee. As she broke his neck and killed him, he forced his ''katra (living spirit) into her mind telepathically. His katra has lived on in her mind ever since, assaulting her psychically, tormenting her, for 53 years. * , a female Vulcan born circa 2183, the daughter of Sivok and , and the older sister of T'Prynn. * Sobon, a Vulcan healer in the village of Kren'than, who cures T'Prynn of Sten's katra. ** Sinar, his assistant. * T'Lon, a female Vulcan teenager in the village of Kren'than. Earth * Unez, a Scoridian journalist in Edinburgh, Scotland, who served as a mentor to young Tim Pennington—and taught the fledgling newshound how to pick locks like a professional criminal. * Arlys Warfield, Federation News Service executive editor. She is Tim Pennington's boss until he is made the victim of a disinformation campaign that embarrasses FNS, after which Warfield fires Pennington. * Garold Hicks, a veteran journalist who had lost his left arm and leg while covering a conflict on a planet being considered for Federation membership. He was affectionately called "Old Dane" by his colleagues, including the then-young Tim Pennington. Pennington recalled Old Dane when he lost his arm in 2268. Gamma Tauri IV * Jeanne Vinueza, ex-wife of Commodore Diego Reyes. Tall, brunette, native of Luna, high esper skills. Served as president of the New Boulder Colony on Gamma Tauri IV, where she was killed by Shedai sentinels. * Rik Panganiban, President Vinueza's senior aide. Lerais II * Gwen Casale, staffer of the New Anchorage colony's orbital tracking control center. * Colin Rella, staffer of the New Anchorage colony's orbital tracking control center. * Pehlingul, Tellerite engineer. The Freighter Bacchus Plateau * Briana Pham, Vietnamese captain of the trader vessel Bacchus Plateau. Killed when her vessel was destroyed by the in orbit of Lerais II in 2266. Inherited the ship from her father. * Joshua McTravis, her second-in-command. Nimbus III * Constable Carla Schiappacasse, chief of the police force of Paradise City in 2268. Killed by rioting colonists that year. The Freighter Ephialtes * Captain Alodae, the thick-middled, heavily jowled Rigelian captain of the Ephialtes. His ship was conscripted to enable a secret launch of the from in 2268. The Freighter Lisbon * Captain Khunying Boonmee, the human female skipper of the Lisbon. A lean, short-haired woman of Thai heritage, she was in her mid-forties in 2268-2269 and could "berate each of her people in their native language, whether that was Tellarite, Andorii, Vulcan, or any of a handful of Terran tongues, sometimes switching from one to another in mid-sentence without missing a syllable." Klingon Empire The Klingon High Council * Chancellor Sturka, leader of the Klingon Empire. * Councillor Gorkon, member of the Klingon High Council and key ally of Chancellor Sturka. As a general in the KDF he commanded the in the 2250s] and had several run-ins with the under the command of then-Captain Diego Reyes. As Councillor he was involved in the Klingon expansion into the Gonmog Sector - the Taurus Reach - and their efforts to repurpose Shedai artifacts for the Empire, principally led by his agent Kutal. In the process he began to see the potentials for peace with his old enemy, the Federation. In 2267 he used Captain Chang to kidnap the disgraced Commodore Reyes and the Tholian Ezthene, both iconoclasts to their respective societies, to convince Sturka that peace could occur between the three peoples. Sturka rejected the overture, and Gorkon would release both gentlebeings. In 2268 he entered into a secret conflict with , who had replaced him as Sturka's confidante, and who sought secretly to move the empire much closer to the Romulan Star Empire than the public alliance allowed. Gorkon engineered Duras's downfall and would eventually preside as Chancellor by 2293, beginning the process towards peace he had long hoped for. Unfortunately, he would be assassinated before his vision was complete - a plot that ironically involved Starfleet and KDF hawks, including his protege Chang, cooperating to ensure a war at last. * Councillor Alakon, member of the Klingon High Council in 2265, commoner-born, ascended through honorable combat. * Councillor Argashek, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. Allied with Councillors Grozik and Glazya. * Councillor , member of Klingon High Council in 2265 with an old enmity towards Chancellor Sturka's House. However by the late 2260s he had assumed a powerful position in the Council, offsetting Councillor Gorkon as Sturka's right-hand man. By 2268 he had become involved with the Empire's new allies, the Romulans, in an attempt to position himself to replace Sturka. Gorkon and his agents Captains Chang and Kutal moved against Duras that year, first attempting to obtain intelligence by spying on his son Brakk or even eliminating the latter. However this attempt quickly failed when Brakk assassinated Kutal and his ship. Instead Gorkon had his other agent Lugok leak through Ambassador Jetanien of the Federation and the Federation News Service journalist Tim Pennington the councillor's alliance with the Romulans. Duras suffered public shame and was to be subject to an investigation by Imperial Intelligence. * Councillor Glazya, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. Allied with Councillors Grozik and Argashek. * Councillor Grozik, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. Allied with Councillors Glazya and Argashek. * Councillor Indizar, female member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. Close ally of Councillor Gorkon and Chancellor Sturka. Head of Imperial Intelligence. * Councillor Kulok, female member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Molok, member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Narvak, member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Torr, member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Veselka, a female member of the Klingon High Council in 2265 and decidedly the most feminine of the female council members. Klingon Diplomats On Vanguard * Lugok, Klingon ambassador to Vanguard. Is actually a covert operative of Imperial Intelligence. Son of Breg. Would be recalled from Vanguard in 2266, but his heart sung for diplomacy further, and he would go to Nimbus III with Jetanien to see if the ancient Romulan senator D'Tran would answer the Chelon's invitation. They would wait six months, but were vindicated, and would found the peace colony of Paradise City on Nimbus III. Though that was a failure, Lugok would become a key agent in the longer-term machinations for peace between Councillor Gorkon and Jetanien. ** Kulor, his bodyguard. * Turag, a Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent and bodyguard to Klingon Ambassador Lugok on Starbase 47. Serves as the primary handler for Lurqal, aka Anna Sandesjo. The Klingon Defense Force Klingon High Command * General Korok, an influential general at High Command, allied to Chancellor Sturka and Councillor Gorkon in 2269. IKS Zin'za * Captain Kutal, commanding officer. Agent of Councillor Gorkon and key player in the Klingon search for the secrets of the Shedai. He was killed in 2268 on order of Captain Brakk, during the power stuggle between Chancellor Sturka, Councillor Gorkon and their enemy, Duras. * Commander BelHoQ, first officer. * Lieutenant , second officer. * Lieutenant Tonar, tactical officer. * Lieutenant Kreq, communications officer. * Lieutenant Ohq, chief engineer. * Qlar, helmsman. * Urgoz, cargo chief. IKS HovQaw'wI' '' * Captain Gerzhog, commanding officer, who participated in a barrage against Gamma Tauri IV led by the . * Captain Komoraq, commanding officer. KIA when Lerais II was destroyed by the Shedai Wanderer. * Lieutenant Kalorg, one of the ''M'ahtagh s weapons officers. * Captain Droga, commanding officer of the in 2268, a bird-of-prey upgraded with a Romulan cloaking device, who attempted to ambush the Federation freighter Ephialtes. He was intercepted by James T. Kirk and the Enterprise. Droga was broad-shouldered and hard-muscled, and had a black and grey beard. * Tarpek, the 'burn-and-shrapnel-scarred' first officer. * Lieutenant Rothgar, the portly weapons officer. * Magron, communications officer. * Garthog, helmsman. * Kopar, cloak operator. IKS baS'jev * Captain Chang, commanding officer and thane of Councillor Gorkon. He ordered the kidnapping of Diego Reyes in 2266 and aided Gorkon in his power struggle with Duras. He loved to talk, and hated the Federation with a passion - a passion Gorkon hoped to mould into something less antagonistic in the coming decades. IKS Qu'vang * Captain Brakk, the son of Councillor Duras. * Commander Nuqdek, first officer, who treated other Klingons, even political enemies, with honour. Other * Doctor Grinpa, a researcher studying Shedai artifacts. * Doctor Kamron, a scientist who studied Shedai evidence on Gamma Tauri IV. Members of Imperial Intelligence * Councillor Indizar, female member of the Klingon High Council . Close ally of Councillor Gorkon and Chancellor Sturka. Head of Imperial Intelligence. * Hanigar, Imperial Intelligence supervisor, in charge of field agent Mogan. * Mogan, I.I. agent who investigates scene of a Shedai attack on Gamma Tauri IV. * Qahl, covert operative who meets with Zett Nilric in Sector Tango-4119 to acquire an alien sarcophagus containing the Myrdonae artifact. * Hegron, head of the I.I. mission on Seudath, a planet in Gorn. His base was invaded by Starfleet Intelligence agent, Bridget McLellan, in 2268. Although McLellan successfully stole information from Hegron, the II agent Goloth had made a copy, meaning that Hegron and he agreed to not report each's particular failings to their superiors. * Goloth, an I.I. agent who was assigned to steal data concerning the reappearance of the Shedai Carrier Wave from an impounded Orion ship on the Gorn world of Seudath. He stole the data and destroyed the ship, however he was seen and pursued by Starfleet Intelligence agent, Bridget McLellan, to the I.I. safehouse on the world. Though wounded by the human woman and the data stolen by her, he had already made a copy and gave this to his superiors later on. * Ragh, the medic of the I.I. mission on Seudath. An alcoholic. Klingon Civilians First City, Qo'noS * Illizar, the new wife of Councillor Gorkon in 2269, step-mother of Azetbur and lady of their house. * Azetbur, the teenage daughter of Gorkon. Nimbus III * Kanjar, a farmer and one of the colony's more outspoken residents. Klingon Subject Worlds Borzha II * Bohica, Borzhan administrator of the Klingon-occupied spaceport facility in orbit of Borzha II. * Governor Morqla, commander of the Klingon colony on . Enjoyed the attempts at resistance by the natives. Killed by the destruction of the planet by the Shedai Wanderer. ** K'voq, aide to Governor Morqla of Palgrenax. Killed in an attack by Palgrenai insurgents. * Lieutenant Governor Kertral, second-in-command to Morqla. Killed by the Shedai Wanderer. * Doctor Terath, a scientist who studied the Shedai artifacts on Palgrenax. KIA. * Lieutenant Vekpa, an officer serving in the occupation force on Palgrenax. KIA. Traelus II * Ja'tesh, female Klingon colonist. The mate of Kraloq. * Kraloq, male Klingon colonist. The mate of Ja'tesh. Tholian Assembly Aboard Vanguard * Ambassador Sesrene, Tholian ambassador to Vanguard. ** Pozrene, senior diplomatic attaché. ** Tashrene, a diplomatic attaché to Tholian Ambassador Sesrene. The Tholian Ruling Concave * Azrene (The Violet). * Destrene (The Gray). * Eskrene (The Ruby). * Falstrene (The Gray). * Narskene (The Gold). * Radkene (The Sallow). * Valrene (The Azure). * Yazkene (The Emerald). Other members of the Tholian Elite * Ezthene, member of the Tholian political elite and a xenophilic iconoclast. His political views led him into exile, but en route, he was kidnapped and ultimately released by Councillor Gorkon of the Klingon Empire. He went to Vanguard, and remained there until the station's destruction in early 2269. On Qo'noS * Ambassador Tolrene, Tholian ambassador to Qo'noS. Had a seizure at the same time that similar episodes afflicted Tholian representatives on Starbase 47 and on Earth. Tholian Military Personnel * Larskene (The Silver), commanding officer of the Nov'k Tholis. Participated in the attack on the at Ravanar IV. * Commander Hirskene, commanding officer of the Tholian warship Aen'q Tholis. Killed-in-action in 2265. * Nezrene (The Emerald), weapons officer on the Tholian warship Lanz't Tholis in 2266. Captured by the Shedai Wanderer and yoked to the First Conduit. After being emancipated from the Conduit, Nezrene becomes the ranking officer on the Lanz't Tholis. Heard Vanessa Theriault and Tim Pennington plead for the lives of the captured Tholians from the Shedai Apostate, convincing her to later save the from the . She encountered similar views in a Tholian elite, Ezthene, and the two fled to Vanguard separately. Nezrene arrived and provided aid to the scientists of the Vault. Ezthene arrived subsequently, and two lived together in a private sublink until her accidental death during the Shedai Wanderer's invasion of the station in late-2267. * Pyzstrene (The Sallow). Engineer on the captured Tholian warship Lanz't Tholis who objected to Nezrene's order to act in defense of a Starfleet vessel in the Jinoteur system. * Tozskene (The Gold), crewmember of the Tholian warship Lanz't Tholis who is imprisoned by the Shedai Wanderer in the First Conduit on Jinoteur IV. * Yirikene (The Azure), crewmember of the Tholian warship Lanz't Tholis who is imprisoned by the Shedai Wanderer in the First Conduit on Jinoteur IV. * Restrene, commander of a vessel which engaged the in 2266 in orbit of Erilon. His vessel was destroyed by two Klingon ships that kidnapped Ming Xiong from the surface of the planet. * Tarskene (The Sallow), commander of the warship Toj'k Tholis. Led the attack on the former remains of the Tkon homeworld in 2268. ** Kezthene (The Gray), his first officer. ** Lostrene (The Sapphire), his weapons officer. Other Tholians * Tasthene, a Tholian scientist kidnapped by Captain Komoraq to work on Lenais II. * Festrene, a Tholian scientist testing an Interphase device on the Klingon colony on Traelus II. * Hazthrene, a Tholian scientist testing an Interphase device on the Klingon colony on Traelus II. * Tozhene, a Tholian scientist testing an Interphase device on the Klingon colony on Traelus II. Romulan Star Empire Romulan Government * Vrax, Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire. * Proconsul Sret, a high-ranking member of the Romulan government in 2265. * Vice-proconsul Toqel, a high-ranking member of the Romulan Senate in 2265. Mother of Commander Sarith, commanding officer of the bird-of-prey Bloodied Talon, which was lost in the Taurus Reach. * Anitra, Junior member of the Romulan Senate. * D'tran, oldest member of the Romulan Senate in 2265, older than Praetor Vrax. He had been involved in the peace negotiations between Earth and the empire in the 2160s. Contacted by Ambassador Jetanien of the Federation, they and Ambassador Lugok of the Klingon Empire would found the Planet for Galactic Peace, Paradise City on Nimbus III. Romulan Military Personnel Romulan Admiralty * Admiral Inaros, flag officer overseeing tactical operations in the Taurus Reach. Bloodied Talon * Commander Sarith, commander of the Bloodied Talon during its ill-fated mission to the Taurus Reach in 2265. KIA. * Subcommander Ineti, second-in-command. * Darjil, Centurion. * N'tovek, Centurion. Was romantically involved with the ship's commanding officer, Commander Sarith. KIA by damage to the ship. Valkaya * Commander H'kaan, commanding officer. * Subcommander Dimetris, second-in-command. * Sublieutenant Kiris, communications officer. * Sublieutenant Pelor, weapons officer. * Centurion Akhisar, senior non-commissioned officer. Romulan Diplomats * D'Tran, oldest member of the Romulan Senate in 2265, older than Praetor Vrax. He had been involved in the peace negotiations between Earth and the empire in the 2160s. Contacted by Ambassador Jetanien of the Federation, they and Ambassador Lugok of the Klingon Empire would found the Planet for Galactic Peace, Paradise City on Nimbus III. There he would be a key negotiator with Lugok of the alliance between both empires in 2268. He was killed in 2268 by rioting colonists at the Federation embassy when trying to flee with Jetanien. * , D'Tran's assistant on Nimbus III. She entered into a relationship with Ambassador Jetanien's assistant, Sergio Moreno. After Senator D'Tran's death, she was elevated to ambassadorship on Nimbus III, revealing her skill at political machinations but also her inexperience, as Jetanien easily saw through her bluffs about Romulan manipulations of the Klingon High Council. Tal Shiar * Valina, a Tal Shiar agent on Kronos in 2268, who manipulated Councillor Duras through a sexual liason with him. Independent Powers & Individuals The Orion Syndicate The Omari-Ekon * Ganz, Orion merchant-prince. * Neera, Orion woman, secret boss of Ganz. To outsiders, she seems to be an underboss in charge of the sex trade on Ganz's ship, the Omari-Ekon. * Jaeq, an Orion male. Former chief enforcer for Orion merchant-prince Ganz. Tall and slender. Had one altercation too many with Starfleet. To avoid complications, Ganz had Jaeq assassinated before he could be arrested and tried by Starfleet. * Zett Nilric, Nalori assassin, whose official title is "business manager" for Orion merchant-prince Ganz. Owned the Icarion, a Nalori argosy. Fulfilled a contract with Klingon Imperial Intelligence to assassinate Lurqal, its compromised agent on Starbase 47. He hated Cervantes Quinn, and would die in 2267 in combat with Quinn. ( -'' ) * Morikmol, Tarmelite enforcer in the employ of Ganz, "right-hand" of Zett Nilric. Alleged to have torn a Klingon's arms from their sockets during a barfight on Davlos III. * Tonzak, an Orion male and Zett's successor as chief enforcer for Ganz. * Sakud Armnoj, Zakdorn accountant to Ganz; transported from his home on Yerad III by Cervantes Quinn and Tim Pennington. Assassinated by Ganz after delivering potentially incriminating records. ** Sniffy, a slijm belonging to Zakdorn accountant Sakud Armnoj. * Danac, pit boss in charge of gambling receipts aboard the ''Omari-Ekon; reports to Orion merchant-prince Ganz. * Delmark, nondescript Orion man in his mid-thirties with dark hair, a lean physique, and a complexion of an especially deep hue of green. Member of Ganz's extended criminal organization. * Jahno, an Orion bodyguard of Ganz who betrayed him to an Andorian assassin in 2266. Rather than a shirt, he favored a pair of bandoliers strung in crisscross fashion across his chest. * Joshua Kane, a human male master-thief with eight perfect alibis for his presence on eight far-flung planets at precisely the times of eight daring and unsolved heists. Part of Ganz's retinue on the Omari-Ekon. In 2267 he would steal from the Vault the Myrdonae Artifact for Captain Kutal of the . Although strongly suspected by Chief Haniff Jackson, Kane had a ninth perfect alibi, spending all evening visibly in a bar on Stars Landing. * Laëchem, a fair-haired Zibalian man with brilliant indigo and vermilion facial tattoos. Member of Ganz's extended criminal organization. * Reke, a perpeptually ntoxicated henchman of Orion crime boss Ganz. Vomited on Montgomery Scott's boot after giving him a bottle of the green stuff. * Tarris, a waifish young Elasian woman with caramel-colored skin, large, almond-shaped eyes, and snow-white hair. Member of Ganz's extended criminal organization. * Zulo, "Cleaner" for Orion crime boss Ganz; disposes of bodies and evidence professionally; species unspecified. * Nakaal, an Orion henchman of Ganz who tried to assassinate Diego Reyes. * Drev, a Tellarite henchman of Ganz who tried to assassinate Diego Reyes. * Lekkar, a low-level Orion supervisor in the Omari-Ekon s games room, who favoured wearing a suit in the style of Deltan men. Got into an altercation with the exiled Diego Reyes and soon after he dissapeared on the orders of Ganz. * Trianna, a female seductress on the Omari-Ekon, who Neera attempted to have seduce Diego Reyes. Other criminals * Broon, human crime boss, a rival of Ganz. He tried to assassinate Cervantes Quinn for Ganz, failed because of T'Prynn's intervention. Subsequently captured Quinn, Tim Pennington, and Sakud Armnoj near the Jinoteur system, but the trio escaped and framed him for their piracy on a Klingon sensor probe. Broon's ship was captured by the Klingons and impounded at Borzha II. ** Divad, Safecracker employed by crime boss Broon. ** Qoheela, Tarascan hitman, sent to Starbase 47 by Broon to assassinate Cervantes Quinn. Is stopped by Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn, then captured by Ganz's people and executed aboard Ganz's ship, the Omari-Ekon, by Ganz's chief enforcer, Zett Nilric. The Shedai * Shedai Maker, thought to be the oldest of the Shedai Serrataal. Said to be capable of "unmaking" any of the Shedai by touch alone—but in 2266 she proves unable to wield her power against her chief rival, the Apostate. * Shedai Apostate, Second-oldest of the Shedai, leads opposition movement against the Maker. Source of first contact, with Ensign Vanessa Theriault. Destroyed the Jinoteur system, believed to have been lost with it. Discovered again in 2268 by Lieutenant Commander Bridget McLellan and Cervantes Quinn, when he died. * Shedai Wanderer. Shedai Serrataal, one of the youngest of her kind, but empowered with a unique gift to travel between worlds without the use of a Conduit. Awakens the others of her kind after destroying Palgrenax. * Shedai Progenitor was in fact the First Shedai Serrataal, more powerful and revered than all the others, including the Maker. Shedai legends told that the Progenitor was captured by an ancient enemy, and it was this defeat that ultimately led to the Shedai retreating from the interstellar stage. He in fact was trapped in the Myrdonae artifact, which exuded an evil aura to all beings who encountered it. It was recovered by Zett Nilric for the Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent Qarl, and passed through Klingon and Starfleet hands until the 2268. * Shedai Adjudicator, member of the Serrataal. Ally of the Maker. * Shedai Avenger, member of the Serrataal; allied with the Maker. * Shedai Herald, Serrataal. His loyalties in the Shedai power struggle are uncertain. Known to be a provocateur. * Shedai Myrmidon, Serrataal and ally of the Shedai Apostate. * Shedai Sage, Serrataal charged with maintaining a "living history" of their species and civilization. Ally of the Shedai Maker. * Shedai Warden, Shedai Serrataal of great age and power. Responsible for meting out justice and retribution. Allied with the Maker. Other * High Epopt of Tamaros, a religious leader mentioned in one of Jetanien's many digressive allegories. category:lists